The Pokemon League World Championships
by WebzyTycoon
Summary: Every four years, after six months of training trainers from around the world gather to compete in the International Pokemon League. This is the story of Natalie and her friends as they journey around the World to win Gym Badges, Capture Pokemon, and Ultimately take the final test of the Pokemon League.
1. Intro

The Pokémon League World Championships, like any other international sporting event, is held in tradition with the Olympics, World Cup, Pokeathelon, and Grand Festival every four years.

The Pokémon League: World Championships is simply a tournament like any other Pokémon League in which Trainer and Pokémon can test their bonds and training through the ultimate test by competing against some of the greatest trainers in the world.

Being an international event, the World Championships have seen some truly exotic, rare, exciting and simply quirky Pokémon and victories alike, making it a thrilling watch even for those who are not competing or able to attend. With such diversity we've seen trainers from all walks of life, and it's nice to see that even with so many cultures representing people are still willing to gather in the spirit of Pokémon.

In fact, the Pokémon World Championships have known to be as much of a romantic event as well as international event. Many times in the past we've seen couples win through double battling, and be crowned King and Queen, (or sometimes King and King/ Queen and Queen) of Pokémon. But that doesn't make it exclusively for couples.

More times than not we've seen brilliant solo Pokémon be able defeat two Pokémon on the field of battle. Single victors who are skilled enough to win the tournament are rightfully crowned as Pokémon Champion. But not so fast.

Before they may claim that title they must first pass one final test, and it's equally as difficult as winning the tournament all together: defeat last tournament's Champion. If the Champion wins, they may keep their title, and if the Victor wins, they are crowned as the new Champion of All Pokémon Leagues.

For those new trainers hoping to compete, the rules of the tournament are simple and absolute: You must have at minimum one Pokémon registered to fight, and at maximum six Pokémon registered. To be eligible to compete, you must have 8 fairly won Gyms Badges. You must register one week before the tournament begins, and once in the tournament, if you lose, you are eliminated from the tournament completely.

It has been confirmed that The Pokémon League World Championships are to be held this fall in the tradition Kanto/Johto Landmass. From now until then Trainers have six months to prepare for the tournament. Who knows what kind of victories we'll see this year. Until then, happy training Trainers! Good luck to you all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pokedex

I can feel Furret's paws poking my belly under the blanket.

"_Fuurrrreett,"_ the Pokémon purred, then hopped off my bed.

"What is it Furret?" I murmur softly. I look over at my clock. It displays blaring red numbers: 10:34.

"Holy Hophips!" I cry, and jump out of my bed.

My large glass windows and skylights allow sunlight to flood my room easily. Out the glass barriers I can see the ocean, a beautiful sparkling horizon. The floor is a mess, and closet door is askew, but It doesn't bother me: I'm too excited.

It doesn't take me long to get dressed. I hastily tie my long curly hair into a pony tail, then, just because I'm not satisfied, I place a cap on my head. I grab my satchel, which had so many stains and holes it looked older then it was, and began to pack a couple of useful items.

"Map, check, Journal, check, I.D., check, Pokedollars…" I looked at the three coins in my hand, "note to self, ask Mom to stop saving money."

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Furret's Pokeball. The Pokémon was watching me with a curious expression. I must not have been that interesting as it started scratching her ear.

"Ready to go Furret?"

"Furret!" She answered.

Outside, the weather was even more beautiful. The sun was still shining, bird Pokémon where chirping and the warm breeze was comforting. Because my house was on a hill I could see the ocean in every direction I turned. Arova Island wasn't big.

As I started walking down the hill towards the school, Furret at my side, I began to wonder why Miss. Monastra had asked me to come visit her. She had been my teacher at Pokémon School about five years ago, when I was ten. But since then I've graduated and she's been really busy. It was weird that after all this time she wanted to talk with me.

At the bottom of the hill I took a left and continued the journey to the Arova Pokémon Academy. Although there was a dirt road, me and Furret walked alongside the beach. Despite being a normal type Pokémon, Furret loved the ocean. Because of it I would often take Furret to one of Arova's many secluded beaches during the summer time and we'd build sandcastles or swim in the bay. She was my best friend, Furret.

Me and Furret arrived at the school in less than ten minutes and found it empty, though that wasn't surprising. All the students were off on break. Not even the Teachers where there.

Well, most of them, anyway.

Inside I used my memory to find Miss. Monastra's office. Her room was at the back of the school on a slight hill that gave her room a tiny sliver of ocean view and the playground. I always remembered feeling lucky to have her class because of it.

She was sitting at her desk just as I would have imagined, with her crooked glasses, frizzy hair, and a few more wrinkles. She smiled at me, stood up and gave me a hug.

"Natalie, thank you so much for coming, here, sit, please."

I sat in the chair and Furret curled into a ball at my feet.

"What did ya ask me to come here for, Miss. Monastra?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask, are you planning on competing in the Pokémon World Championships this year?" she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose.

"Um…I thought about it, but I don't know. To be able to compete alone you have to be some of the best of the best. I'm an okay battler I guess…"

"Natalie, I think you are one of the best battlers Arova ever had."

I stared at her. My mind was empty except for surprise. "Um, thank you?"

"I'm serious Natalie! You're one of the best. I want you to consider on trying to enter. The reason you don't think you're good is because Arova really isn't that big a place. Most your peers left on their Pokémon journeys years ago, but you've stayed. I think it's a good experience for you. Even if you don't win, the fact you got to travel and meet new people is a really cool thing."

The pictures stirring in my head did help Miss Monastra get her point across. I'd always imagined me and Furret sitting on a beach that wasn't on Arova Island watching the sun sink below the waves. The Journey was about growing up and winning something of the world for yourself. I've always dreamt of having one, but I never thought I'd actually have the chance,

"Why did you ask me to come here, again?"

"Well, I think you're the best chance at Arova being represented in the tournament. If you decide to go, I want you to have the best chance possible. So the best way I can think of to help you along your journey is to have one of these…" She placed something red on the table. At first I thought it was a Pokeball, but then I realized it was something much rarer.

"A Pokedex?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "I know it's not much, but maybe it will help you find good Pokémon to use? I wish I could have given you a rare Pokémon or something, but I think you'll find this useful as well."

"It's okay," I stammered, still gawking at the red machine, "How'd you manage to get your hands on one of these?"

"Well, I have an old friend from the Sinnoh Region who had a few left over so he gave it to me. But I think you need it more."

"Thanks," I murmured."

"Anyway, I have to go. Good luck Natalie." She smiled, then left me alone in the room.

I decided to try the Pokedex out. I pointed the head in Furret's direction and pressed a button.

"_Furret, the Long Body Pokémon, Furret makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter._ _There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting ratatta…"_

That was funny, Furret only liked eating Mom's berries, or for all I could tell…

"_The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed_."

"Whoa, Furret, I didn't know you did all those things."

Furret looked up at me with its large, black eyes. "Furret?"

"We should be off Furret, I can't wait to tell mom the good news."

I tried to walk calmly out of the school, even though no one was there, but outside, I could help but skip with glee. I was really going on an adventure! But just when I thought I was alone, a familiar, arrogant voice began to speak.

"Are you seriously skipping, Natalie?" Said Luke.


End file.
